


Family bonding

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Engagement, Family Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Roy is about to become Damian's brother in law and they bond between patrols and school problems
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Roy Harper & Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Family bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely late Christmas present to my good friend @jaytoddz on Instagram. Go say hi if you want to see some really good DC fanarts

Bruce was slowly letting Damian take on cases on his own, obviously he wouldn’t let him go on patrol alone, but as long as he made paper and intel work, it was just fine that he started being a bit more independent, and he was actually good at it, Tim was surprisingly helpful in the process, and Bruce more often than before found himself looking at them and smiling. He was smiling more and more often looking at all of his kids: Dick and Kori had their little family with Mar’i, Jason surprised everyone starting to date Dick’s best friend, Roy, and after ups and downs they got engaged, and Roy was around more and more often.  
He got along remarkably well with Alfred, his passion for weapons brought him back to his army days, and they spent hours talking about rifles, ammunition, formations and whatnots. Often Jason could be found sitting at the table with them, just staring at them in awe and listening to his two favorite people chatter along, and Roy would never let go of his hand, passing his finger over Jason’s ring. It was a simple silver band, but it was what it meant that made it special.  
Bruce remembered the day Roy proposed to Jason, and it was in such a ROY way. It was Jason’s birthday, he got up to make a toast, with ginger ale in his glass, and while he was enlisting Jason’s qualities, his eyes started to shine, until his voice dropped two tones and, simply, like if he was asking him to pass him the salt, he said “Marry me”. The entire table remained speechless for a few seconds, before Jason jumped from his seat and kissed Roy, swallowing down his own shyness to do so. After some days, Jason casually took a glove off from his uniform and Alfred gasped, making everyone focus on Jason’s hand  
“Oh Master Jason!”, hugs and tears followed, from both Alfred and Bruce himself, they may be old school, but with a ring, it all looked more real.  
Just as Bruce was thinking all of this, the sound of bright laughter could be heard down the hall, and peeking from his seat in the living room, he saw Roy and Kori walking alongside and joking with one another. Dick was jealous of their friendship, because they used to date during one of Dick and Kori’s various breaks. Jason wasn’t, and a very drunk version of Tim told him that it was because Jason was a part of that relationship already at that time, but Bruce was trying very hard not to think about his precious boy in a polyamory.  
Bruce smiled at the two as they were approaching him  
“Guys”  
“Bruce” smiled Kori  
“Ehi B, Dami asked me some papers I had about a case we’re both working on, is he in his room?”  
“Yes, but I think you’ll find him in his shower, because he just came back from his run”  
Roy nodded and he looked puzzled for a second, not knowing what to do, and Bruce sighed  
“Jason is in his room, if you want to, as you young pals say, chill”  
Roy snorted and nodded  
“Thanks”  
Roy climbed the stairs to reach Jason’s room, while Kori remained with Bruce, she had to talk about something regarding the baby.  
Roy opened Jason’s room and found him with a book in his hands. He tip toed until he reached the bed and kissed him, feeling him kissing him back  
“Ehi gorgeous”  
“Sap”  
Jason yawned and stretched  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I had to hand a couple files to Damian, and I thought of bringing him my pen-drive instead of sending him an e-mail, so I could see my beautiful boy”  
Jason smiled and pulled Roy on top of him  
“Dami in having a shower”  
Roy nodded and kissed him again, getting more comfortable between Jason’s legs, his hands in his fiancé’s hair.  
Jason bit slightly his lip and their tongues met to deepen the kiss, and just as Roy started to pepper Jason’s neck with butterfly kisses, the door opened, revealing Bruce, who cleared his throat  
“Damian is waiting for you”  
Roy didn’t even blush, and actually smooched Jason again before getting up and passing next to Bruce, who lifted an eyebrow and looked at Jason, who was mortified  
“Next time we’ll lock the door”  
Bruce shook his head smirking  
“You HAD to take that from Dick”  
Jason snorted and went back to read his book. 

Roy knocked on Damian’s door and got in  
“Baby D”  
“Harper. Do you have what I need?”  
Roy arched an eyebrow  
“One hand washes the other, you print these and the info YOU have on this case and we’ll exchange intel”  
Damian sighed  
“I had to expect something like this”  
Roy chuckled and gave Damian the pen  
“You can connect that to the printer, there’s nothing else in it. May I sit?”  
“I have no chairs and the only bed you can hop on in this house it Todd’s, but there’s that sitting carpet my mother sent me”  
Roy took off his shoes and sat down, Damian appreciated the attention but didn’t mention it, just as Roy pretended not to see the little smile Damian had on the corner of his mouth when he saw his shoes.  
Damian was impressed by Roy’s work, it was a lot, and could almost give Tim a run for his money. Almost.  
“You’re not as stupid and lousy as you look, you know?”  
Roy hummed while reading Damian’s documents  
“So I have been told”  
“Why don’t you act a little more…like…less…less like THAT”  
Roy laughed  
“This is what I am, Dami, my skills are my skills, not my identity, and don’t ever forget the importance of an enemy who underestimates you”  
“Yes, but, like, you are a mess! And the hair doesn’t help”  
“Hair represents memory for the people I grew among”  
Damian put down his papers and turned around  
“What do you mean?”  
“I grew up with Navajos, Damian, and hair represents memory, and the act of taking care of a relative’s hair in a sign of love and respect”  
Damian looked at him with a weird expression on his face  
“So…you keep it because you have to?”  
“No, a lot of friends of mine who are Navajos decided to cut it, and they are just as loved and welcomed as before in our Community, I just agree with those notions and I like to have something that shows my heritage, because, well, I look very little like my brother”  
Damian sat on the mat with him  
“Brother?”  
Roy nodded and took his phone, showing Damian a picture of a man with impressively long black hair  
“This is Bird”  
“He sent you a selfie?!”  
Roy laughed  
“Let me guess, you think Natives still live in tents and cook meat on fires? We have a perfectly normal life, some choose to wear traditional clothes, others do so only in special occasions, it is something really personal. I remember him saying to me once that he envied me. Because I was Navajo on the inside, but I could blend easily in the world outside of our tribe. So I asked him to give me this”  
Roy lifted a short sleeve and Damian could see a tattoo, thicker than the others, with a tribal design that made clear it wasn’t just for fashion or fun.  
Damian touched it, after Roy nodded his approval  
“It’s thick”  
“I asked him to do it with the old system, knife and ink”  
Damian grimaced and Roy laughed  
“So, the case…”  
“Yes, the case, I am honestly at a dead end, your work helped me a lot…”  
Damian was bright red, he didn’t admit easily that he needed help doing something, and Roy knew, so he just delicately bumped his shoulder, without pointing it out, and after some minutes they were called by Alfred to join the others for lunch.

The food was delicious as always, and Roy was enjoying himself a lot, when Bruce asked how the case was going. Damian answered that both him and Roy had a lot of work to share, and Roy nodded, stiffing at Bruce’s mischievous smirk  
“Why don’t you two patrol together on that? Damian could use teaming up with someone outside of his family”  
Roy saw Damian’s green eyes widen in horror and laughed  
“But Father!!”  
Tim was smirking and looking at Roy with a stare that clearly said “He’s gonna be your brat now to deal with”  
“Any objections, Roy?”  
He shook his head and Damian burned him with his eyes  
“So it’s settled, starting tonight Dami’s going to move to your place, or you’ll move here, Alfred can make a room for you”  
Jason took interest in the conversation at this point  
“Well, they’d have more things to work with here, and Damian has all his stuff here, it’d be easier for an adult to switch home than for a kid”  
Bruce looked at him with an unimpressed knowing look, and turned around when Alfred spoke  
“And I think, Master Bruce, that I’m way too old to take care of another room, maybe Mr. Harper could settle down in one of the ones which are already occupied”  
Jason snorted and winked at Alfred, who answered him touching the tip of his nose with his index finger.  
Roy blushed a little, he could kiss and cuddle Jason in front of Oliver, he could ride Jason in front of Bruce with no problems, but the thought of ALFRED knowing what they might be doing after patrol made him feel just like he felt in his teen years after he came out to Hal, the first person he told he was bisexual to.  
So that afternoon he brought his papers, laptop, chargers, some clothing changes and his gear, along with his weapons, and settled that in the cave.  
Patrol wasn’t useless when it came to their case, but didn’t even helped them as much as Roy and Damian wanted it to, so it was pretty early when they finished patrolling. Roy was almost suggesting they stopped for a midnight ice cream, but Damian had already started to inform Bruce about the case as they headed back, and he swallowed the invitation down, frowning a little. This kid needed to relax.  
When they reached the cave, Roy looked a little worse for wear, he had a couple bruises and his hair was a mess, but that’s all he had, Damian was intact, he made him think of Lord Of The Rings elves, in a way.  
Jason took Roy’s hand after he reported the mission and got rid of his weapons and changed into civilians after a quick shower in the cave bathroom, looking at him hungrily, but in such a subtle way that only he noticed, and apparently Tim, because he snorted looking at them.  
That kid gave Roy chills, he noticed too much, knew too much. He was like a younger Bruce, but with less heart and compassion. Roy was sure he’d be one hell of a Batman.  
They climbed the stairs to Jason’s room, and the moment the door was closed, Jason locked it and kissed him fiercely, his hands in Roy’s hair and his chest pushing against him to get him onto the bed.  
Roy smiled in the kiss and gripped Jason’s hips, pulling him down on the bed with him, straddling him. They broke the kiss to take off their shirts, and Jason smiled devilishly, he still didn’t get used to Roy’s nipple piercings, and caressed them with the pad of his thumbs, relishing in the way Roy gasped and arched towards his touch  
“I love these”  
Roy smirked that signature grin of his and flipped them over, pinning Jason underneath him  
“You do now?”  
Jason nodded, and kissed Roy again, lifting his hips to put their half chubs together. Roy sighed and started to mouth to Jason’s neck, descending to focus on his abdomen, whispering in his skin  
“I was thinking of piercing Arsenal Jr too”  
Jason sat up, almost hurting Roy in the process  
“Are you serious?”  
Roy shrugged, expecting Jason to be mad or annoyed, but his eyes only darkened  
“Well, I’d have to kiss it better if you did”  
The redhead closed his eyes at the image and Jason took advantage of that to take charge of the situation. They didn’t sleep a minute that night.  
Jason woke up the next morning with Roy spooning him from behind and scooted closer to him, before hearing someone knocking at the door and getting up to unlock it, finding Alfred in front of him. He was smiling, and his smile became a knowing one when he heard a sleepy Roy call for his “Cutie patutie bring back that booty”, but he left with no comments.  
Jason and Roy then went downstairs for breakfast with the others, and this was the routine for some days, and after some night patrols, Roy informed Bruce that Damian and he would be a little late, and he actually took him to buy ice cream.  
“What are we doing here, Arsenal, do they have info for our mission?”  
“You’ll see”  
Roy smiled watching the young boy walking confidently into the cream parlor, turning around to look at him  
“Which one is your informant?”  
Roy laughed  
“Just choose an ice cream flavor, Robin”  
Damian frowned at him  
“You did NOT bring me here just for ice cream, did you?”  
A girl from behind the counter laughed  
“Hi, Roy, you brought a friend”  
Damian gasped and punched him in the side  
“You told her your identity!”  
The girl, Izzy, from the tag on her chest, laughed again  
“The tattoos, kiddo”  
Damian tched and made for walking out, but Roy stopped him with a hand between his shoulder blades  
“ Go pick a flavor”  
Damian looked at him and sighed, walking to the counter, and turned around looking furious  
“I can’t reach the glass!”  
Roy picked him up and balanced him on his side, snorting at how Damian was glaring at him and blushing  
“Come on Baby R, pick a flavor”  
Damian looked then at the exhibition of ice cream and picked chocolate and lemon, while Roy asked for mint and strawberry.  
Roy then noticed that Damian was looking hungrily at the exposure of smarties and nut grains  
“Choose a topping”  
Damian blushed some more but looked so resolute that Roy had to bite his tongue not to laugh  
“I want smarties…please”  
Izzy smiled and put some on his cream, handing them their cups.  
They ate while walking in silence, until Damian sighed  
“Thank you, I guess”  
Roy smiled at him  
“Don’t mention it”  
“This really is good”  
“Told you. Ollie always took me to have ice cream with him when he first took me in”  
Damian looked up at him  
“Really?”  
“Yes…well, it didn’t last long because then he started to date Dinah and…”  
Roy looked in the distance for a second and seemed very sad, but lighted back up before looking at Damian  
“It was a long time ago. Now let’s go home, yes?”  
Damian nodded, and after throwing his cup in a bin, took Roy’s hand, just to make the redhead happy, though, not like he wanted that human contact. Nope. Not him, not the heir of the Demon.

When they got back to the Manor, though, Roy wasn’t expecting the reaction that he got from Bruce. H expected Bruce to be happy that he let his kid relax a bit, not for him to be angry at him  
“When did you ask my permission for this?”  
Roy was startled and looked around, seeing everyone just as surprised as him  
“Is Dami allergic to something?”  
“No, but he was late and tomorrow is a school day”  
Roy got a little mad himself at that  
“If we happened to be late for the mission, you wouldn’t be mad, would you?”  
Jason sighed, ready to see his fiancé killed in front of him  
“Roy, one thing is a necessary thing like a mission, and another thing is an useless thing like…”  
Roy interrupted Bruce and raised his voice  
“Like let a kid be his age? Like let a kid relax and unwind a little?”  
Bruce’s eye twitched, he wasn’t used to people confronting his authority so openly  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were a father. Is it from your great parenting experience that you’re speaking?” he said, his voice bleeding sarcasm. Roy, however, didn’t flinch a millimeter  
“No, it’s from my great experience of a sidekick who ended up with needles in his arm. You want to keep on stressing Damian so much? Fine, it’s your call, see if I care. But the day he goes burn out mode, don’t you fucking try blame anyone but you”.  
That said, Roy took off his gear and went to Jason’s room, leaving everyone shocked behind him.  
After some minutes, Jason joined him, and found him sitting on his bed, his eyes teary and puffy, Roy never liked talking about his addiction, it made the self-loathing skyrocket in him and he felt useless, spent, unlovable and ready to be thrown away.  
Jason hugged him and put his head on the other’s boy shoulder  
“Hot, smart and you put Bruce in his place. If we weren’t already engaged I’d propose to you now”  
Roy kissed his forehead and hugged him back, letting Jason bring him down with him  
“Tim is sending the video to Babs, she’s gonna love you”  
Roy nodded and hid his face in Jason’s chest, who got the hint and went silent, hugging him tighter and caressing his hair, ignoring the warm tears that were wetting his shirt. 

In the cave, Alfred talked to Bruce for some long hours, and the morning after, Bruce himself went to bring Roy and Jason their coffee. He knocked on the door, and it gave away slightly, so he walked in, finding Jason who was caressing Roy’s back. They both looked at him, but Roy turned away immediately and wiped a stray tear from his face, but judging from his eyes, it wasn’t the first one he shared. The older man felt terribly sorry, he knew Roy had been right, but he was used to not be treated like that, criticized so harshly in front of others. The only person who did ever do that was Hal Jordan, but him and Roy were basically family, so it made sense.  
Bruce put the mugs on Jason’s bedside table and sat on the bed  
“Roy, I wanted to apologize to you. You were trying to give me an advice for my son’s sake, and I reacted badly. I’m sorry”  
Roy nodded, without looking at Bruce, who noticed his trembling lip and left him and Jason alone, looking at them before closing the door, seeing Roy putting his face in his hands and sobbing while Jason kissed his shoulder, whispering words he couldn’t hear.  
Damian ate in silence that day, luckily Tim had had the good idea of informing Dick of what happened the night before, and him and Kori accepted to join them for breakfast, taking away the attention from Jason and Roy, who didn’t even eat, he just drank some coffee and left the table to go work on some prototypes he had brought from his lab, in the cave.  
Damian looked at him with a weird expression on his face, and after a little followed him: everybody was confused but didn’t stop him: the young boy could be sweet and comforting when he wanted to.  
When he walked down the stairs to the cave, he found Roy at a working bench, hair in a bun and sleeves rolled up to his elbows  
“Roy?”  
“Damian”  
“Is it my fault that you had a fight with my father?”  
Roy sighed  
“No, Damian”  
“And is it my fault that you’re feeling like this?”  
“No Damian. It’s just…I spent years trying to stop from being only seen as an addict, and yet I myself can’t think of anything else about me when I lose my temper…Some things that people tell you sometimes just stick with you for life, you know?”  
Damian looked indecisive for a second and nodded  
“Some people say things to me too”  
Roy turned around so fast he almost fell down his chair  
“What? Who?”  
Damian shrugged and for the first time Roy could see the kid being his age  
“Kids…at my school…things about my heritage...about me being a terrorist”  
Roy looked puzzled for a second until it clicked: Damian’s complexion made it easy for people to think that he was a Muslim, and the step from Muslim to terrorist was short, for someone as stupid and ignorant as someone who decided to be a bully.  
“Do they bother you?”  
“Well, they don’t make me happy for sure…I tried to talk to them but they won’t stop, and I don’t want to hit them because it would give them the evidence that I am what they say I am”  
Roy nodded  
“What does Bruce say?”  
“He doesn’t know, and you won’t tell him”  
Roy just nodded, he had asked Hal to keep many and many secrets for him throughout the years, and knew how fragile the faith of a young boy could be  
“Deal”  
“You really won’t tell him?”  
“Sure, Dami”  
Damian thanked him in a whisper, and Roy forced a lighter mood in the room  
“Just tell’em, though, that next time it happens, your friend Arsenal will take care of this”  
Damian looked at him unconvinced but then he grinned and Roy ruffled his hair, smiling a bit, before going back to work on his gadget, while Damian went back upstairs.

A week went by, Roy had gone at home because his case with Damian had been closed successfully, when his phone rang and he saw Damian’s name on the screen. He frowned and answered, a little worried, but didn’t even manage to say “Hello” that Damian was speaking  
“I need Arsenal”  
Roy sat on the sofa listening to Damian whispering all the details about what those kids had done to him and their names and addresses.  
His blood was boiling, and he put on the gear and headed out his apartment from the roof.  
Of course the little shits were living next to each other, they also had the same name, Josh, and Roy scoffed thinking of the times when he had heard Diana speaking Latin, repeating “nomen omen”, the destiny is in the name.  
He carefully walked into the left house, sitting in an armchair that he put in front of the main entrance, waiting, after having been in the other house too, just for some minutes, even though he knew from some researches he had done on the spot, that the other kid and his parents weren’t going to be home for the day.  
After a while, the door opened and some bags fell on the ground when Josh’s mom walked in, and her husband positioned himself between her and Roy, who was admiring one of his arrows and didn’t dignify them with a reaction  
“Josh is short for Joshua or is just Josh?”  
Josh’s father swallowed and spoke, his voice slightly trembling  
“It’s just Josh”  
“And his friend?”  
“Same, we chose the name together”  
Roy snorted and shook his head.  
Josh meanwhile had entered the house too, and Roy fixated his expressionless white lenses on him  
“I think you had been warned about me, hadn’t you?”  
Josh looked terrified, the expression was typical of someone whose actions never had repercussions on him, and nodded slowly  
“Josh, what does this mean?”  
Asked his father, looking confused. Roy grinned that wolfish smile that made Jason fall in love with him a thousand times now  
“Come on, Josh, don’t be shy. Tell you dad how you and your friend Josh are bullying a Middle Eastern kid by calling him a terrorist, come on. Or do I need to call Dami?”  
His father’s face went from pale to red in three seconds, and right when Roy thought that he was about to lecture his son about how what he did was bad, he only scolded him for choosing Wayne’s kid  
“Of course that idiot has friends even in the vigilante field, if you have to have fun at least pick someone…”  
He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Roy shot an arrow that flew at a millimeter from his ear  
“You damn son of a bitch, now I understand where your son gets his stupidity. Now let me be extremely clear” he grabbed the man by his collar and snarled at him while burning holes in him with his lenses  
“Another bad word to Damian, and you’ll understand why my name is Arsenal”  
The man nodded and Roy left, getting on his moto, and before disappearing, he made the house next to them explode, hearing Josh’s mother screams of terror, and his father’s curses, and smiled to himself. 

That night, he went to the manor, invited by Jason, and when Alfred opened the door, he found Bruce in front of him with his arms crossed. Roy shrugged  
“What?”  
“The Tav’s house has been blown up by Arsenal?”  
Roy passed by him, standing next to Damian who looked on the verge of a panic attack, even though he was trying to hold it in  
“No one got hurt, and they were bullying a friend of Dami’s, I had to do something”  
“Roy, there are legal ways of dealing with things”  
Roy smirked  
“Says Batman”  
Bruce sighed  
“NO, says Bruce, who’s been called to Damian’s school because apparently you told those people that Damian was the bullied kid”  
Damian took a step  
“It’s because I am, father, and I talked to Roy about it”  
Bruce looked so betrayed that Roy too felt bad for him  
“And why didn’t you tell me?”  
Roy and the others left them alone to talk about it, and when they joined them in the kitchen, Bruce thanked Roy for taking care of Damian  
“Tomorrow will be funny. There’ll be me, and Joshes’s fathers”  
Roy snickered and winked at him, causing Jason to look at him with even more love and desire than usual.  
Bruce, the following day, had almost made everything okay, even though the school suspended the two boys, and they were all having a civil conversation when the window shattered and Arsenal appeared in full gear, sitting on the teacher’s desk  
“What’s up, fuckers?”  
Bruce grunted and Damian laughed so hard he was crying, while Josh cried for a completely different reason.


End file.
